


Nightmare

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Exactly what it means. Kei had a nightmare and Tetsurou wakes up to find him crying. Cuddles happen.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Nightmare

Tetsurou woke up due to a sudden force on his leg. He opened his eyes bearily, letting them adjust to the darkness in the room before looking down and finding one of Kei's knees digging into one of his legs.

He slowly moved his leg away, trying not to disturb the other, but Kei still moved, pulling his leg away and throwing a hand this time. It was weird to see kei move so much, for he usually stays calm during sleep.

Tetsu turns his head towards his lover and is immediately alarmed. Kei was grimacing and more importantly, he had tears sliding down his cheeks, running down into the pillow cover.

He sat up urgently, and started to shake Kei's shoulder. Kei jerked at his touch, whimpering. Tetsurou persisted though, and a few moments later Kei's eyes shot open, and he sat up, almost bonking heads with him.

Tetsu moved back in time, falling backwards on the bed in an awkward sprawl. He got back up with difficulty, where Kei was now looking around in a panicked way. His voice was small and strained as he asked for the other, extending his shaking hand towards him.

Tetsu grabbed it gently, and switched on the lamp on the bedside table, flooding their surroundings in soft yellow light. With the light it was easier to Kei's disheveled state, his eyes already red and puffy, sweat glistening on his temples and forehead, his slightly shaking limbs.

Tetsurou carefully moved his hand from Kei's to his face, moving closer to the blond. Kei buried his face in the other's hands, taking shaky breaths and stop the tears. He said softly,"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Kei didn't answer for a while, moving his face from Tetsurou's hands to his neck, and curling around the raven. His breathing got a little better, but his tears continued to fall. Tetsurou wrapped him in his arms, rubbing his back to comfort him. Eventually he even tugged their blanket over their sitting forms to combat the chill.

Kei's tears stopped after a while and Tetsurou gave him a few minutes before asking," What happened, love?"

Kei answered in a slightly hoarse voice, " I had a nightmare."

Tetsurou then asked again," Tell me about it? Talking might help."

Kei didn't answer that for a little while, but then he tightened his hold on his boyfriend, burying his head in the raven's neck further and admitted in a small voice," I am scared, Tetsu."

Tetsurou's heart squeezed painfully at the fear in the other's voice but he tightened his hold and said," Hey, it's ok. I am here. Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise."

Kei simply nodded and said a muffled "I know" before he stopped again. He continued a bit later, and hearing his words broke Tetsurou's heart.

He said," I dreamt you left me. And everyone else was leaving too. They all kept saying that they... didn't want me anymore, that I was too cold, too...... too myself for them. And that they didn't like who I wa.... was anymore. You kept saying it too. U sa.... said that you did.... didn't love me anymore, that you... you n... never did and......", he broke off, unable to continue due to the tears and the hiccups.

Tetsu felt his own eyes water at the words from his beloved, but needing to be strong, he simply wrapped up the other and continued to whisper comforting words in his ears.

For the next hour, Tetsu's whispers and Kei's crying were the only sound in the room, as Tetsu kept up a litany of words consisting mainly of "I love you", "you are safe", "that won't ever happen" and "everyone loves you". Eventually Tetsu had managed to wipe away both of their tears, and had laid back down on the bed, Kei dozing on Tetsu's chest with a hand still tightly curled around Tetsu's arm.

He managed to whisper, " Don't leave me, Tetsu." 

And hearing so broke Tetsu's heart all over again. He raised Kei's head to face him and pressed little kisses over his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and lips. He mumbled then, "Never, Moonshine."

Just two simple words, but still enough to calm the panic flowing through Kei. He took a deep breath, and eventually the two fell asleep in such a way, limbs tangled around each other but hearts steady.

In the morning, Tetsu suggested inviting their friends over for the weekend, and in a rare show of real emotion, Kei agreed without conditions. He could keep up with the combined shenanigans of his lover and Bokuto if it meant he could see his friends again after so long.

And if both Yamaguchi and Akaashi gave him knowing looks because of his lack of complains about the aforementioned shenanigans, well he could pretend not to see them rather well.

Of course, ignoring them didn't work for too long, but whatever conclusions they had drawn from the invite they got from Kei and his behaviour from the entire day, they kept it to themselves, apart from a few vague words of support and comfort.

And that night, when Kei and Tetsu went to sleep, Kei's mind was calm, riding the high of overwhelming affection from and for his found family, ridding his mind of the chaos of insecurity he was in.

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally Kei wasn't supposed to remember his dream to make it more scary for him but this took a sudden turn towards insecurities all of a sudden in my brain so i decided to mix up the two ideas. Hopefully, it worked.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
